


lavender and peppermint

by ElasticElla



Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: An early morning surprise visit from a friend, sometimes lover.
Relationships: Astrid Leong/Elektra Natchios
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	lavender and peppermint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



Astrid yawns as she unlocks her dorm room, jaw cracking. She really should’ve started the Marquez paper earlier, but frankly she didn’t want to reread the Hemingway, it’s so very dry. An impromptu call from Nick, and then the dinner after a seminar ended up being less than optional, her favorite library spot was claimed by someone else, and here she is, nearing two in the morning and finally done. 

She flicks the lights on, her brain slow to register what she’s seeing. Once she does, Astrid springs into action, dropping her bag and rushing over to Elektra’s side. 

“What happened?” 

“Mmm, I’m bleeding out on your couch.” Elektra pokes her side, “Was. Huh, it stopped.” 

There’s a make-shift bandage around her gut, the large bloody stain stark against the crisp white. A pair of initials on the cuffs, and yeah, that would be her shirt. 

Astrid would laugh if she weren’t so worried, “Hospital or campus nurse?” 

Elektra rolls her eyes, the gesture undercut by pain flashing across her features. “It’s fine. Just a wide cut, shallow, lots of blood.” 

“You willing to prove that?” 

She grins, “Why Ms. Leong, are you trying to get me naked?” 

“I’m serious Elektra.” 

“I’ll go to the nurse if it doesn’t get better,” she mutters, looking put out with pitiful puppy dog eyes. 

Astrid will take what she can get, and this isn’t the first time she’s seen Elektra bloody on her couch. Not the worst, but it still tugs at her heart strings. (Not now, but she wants, _needs_ , to talk to Elektra about how to make her vigilante exploits safer.)

She licks her lips, decides to cheer them both up a bit. “Y’know, when I said you could come over whenever, this isn’t what I had in mind.” 

A slow smile spreads over her mouth, “Oh yeah?” 

“Most definitely. Me, you, my bed, less clothes, cuddling, sleeping. Probably sleeping through my alarm.” 

“I do love a plan,” Elektra says. She sits slowly, and Astrid helps her stand up, arm around her. “And you’re an epic planner babe.” 

Astrid’s grip tightens as they go up the step and turn into the hallway. She’s pleased when Elektra doesn’t stumble, maybe for once she really isn’t underplaying her injury. 

“My toothbrush still here?” she asks. 

“Of course it is,” Astrid answers. “What kind of dental monster do you take me for?”

Elektra giggles, speaks when the laughter fades away and they’re at the bathroom door. “It’s been a while, I wasn’t sure that always meant y’know, always.” 

Astrid’s too tired for this conversation, wants to just kiss Elektra but knows that’s a bad idea right now. Not when she’s exhausted, and Elektra’s injured, and they haven’t talked about all that was between them – or what wasn’t. 

“I’ll be here. Yell if you need help.” 

Elektra nods, closes the door behind her. 

Astrid pulls out her phone with a sigh, knows she’s too keyed up to sleep before three at the absolute earliest now. Yeah, there’s no way she’s making her morning class. 

(When Elektra comes out, fresh and clean and faintly smelling of her hygiene products, Astrid can’t pretend she minds.)


End file.
